Communication systems often include amplifiers to boost signal levels, and automatic gain control (AGC) circuits are typically used to monitor and control the gain of such amplifiers. In conventional amplifiers, such as those included in cable television systems, the setup of the AGC circuits has been cumbersome because reference levels for numerous amplifiers throughout a cable television system often have to be monitored. Additionally, for each amplifier in the system, the reference level is used by a technician to calculate the value for each attenuator pad used in each AGC circuit, and the attenuator pads are adjusted manually, such as by setting a variable resistor. This tedious, labor-intensive process easily results in set up errors that can, in turn, lead to improper operation of the cable television system. Furthermore, changes in the settings of the variable resistors, over time or as a result of environmental factors, can add an even greater potential for system errors.